O Homem Nu
by cintia-cullen
Summary: Parecia apenas uma manhã normal na vida de Edward, até que ele se viu totalmente nu para um bairro inteiro.


**_Inspirado em um conto de Fernando Sabino._ **

**Beta-reader** - **Miss Gaede** (Tati) muito obrigada por ter betado =)

* * *

**O Homem Nu **

Edward POV

Estava em um relacionamento novo com uma garota chamada Bella e era muito bom estar com ela. Morava em um apartamento no centro de Seattle, durante a primeira semana ela esteve em meu apartamento, e hoje, em nossa segunda semana, me pediu para ficar no dela. Estávamos firmes e isso era o que eu mais queria. No domingo o jornal era entregue em horário diferenciado então só me restava esperar.

Era de costume de Bella dormir muito mais que o normal e ela merecia depois da noite maravilhosa que tivemos. Às seis da manha eu já estava completamente à vontade em seu apartamento. Saí completamente nu para buscar o jornal. Olhei pelas janelas vendo o lindo dia que nascia, talvez quando Bella acordasse pudéssemos passar o dia no parque, seria perfeito com o sol que estava fazendo. Eu sentia a sensação que meu dia hoje renderia e muito.

Abri a porta e me abaixei para pegar o jornal, notando que, não só o jornal estava lá como o pão também e leite. Bella mandava entregar essas coisas diretamente em casa no domingo? – me perguntei. – Dando de ombros, apenas dei alguns passos para pegar e voltar para a cama.

Então senti uma rajada de vento muito forte, achei estranho, ela passou por todo meu corpo como um mini-furacão e então uma batida alta e forte que fez tremer os vitrais do lado do elevador. A porta!

A porta tinha acabado de bater, nada com o que me assustar, peguei o pão, o leite e o jornal e voltei colocando a mão na maçaneta. Girei na intenção de abri-la e para a minha surpresa a maçaneta estava travada, pensei em me desesperar, mas como Bella estava em casa, ela era minha salvação; toquei a campainha e nada, bati, chamei, chutei a porta e nada. Será que além de linda ela também dormia como uma pedra?  
Pensei em varias opções e a mais confiável era descer e pedir ao porteiro a chave extra do apartamento. Em minha situação ele não negaria ajuda e me daria, eram seis da manhã ninguém estaria acordado pelo hall do prédio.

Evitando possíveis confusões desci pelas escadas, largando na porta o leite, o pão e jornal. Você deve estar se perguntando, por que não usou o jornal para se cobrir? Ou o saco de pão? Simples, eu odeio meu jornal desarrumado e usar o saco de pão estava fora de questão.

Após descer os quatro lances de escada, **(**cheguei até a portaria e qual foi a minha surpresa? Ele não estava lá, o maldito porteiro não estava em seu lugar. Entrei em seu balcão a procura das chaves extras, mas para o meu azar eu não encontrava. Revirei gavetas de costas para o hall, sem perceber que mesmo às seis da manhã estava acontecendo uma movimentação.

- Oh! – Apenas um gemido e então eu soube que a minha sensação não seria porque meu dia seria ótimo. Meu azar estava apenas começando. Devagar, voltei meu corpo para encontrar uma senhorinha de aproximadamente uns 70 anos, segurando o jornal e um pacote de pão.

- Senhora – Chamei devagar dando passos em sua direção. - por favor, fique calma. – Ela apertava tanto o saco de pão contra o peito, o saco estava cedendo tamanha a força que a senhora ainda possuía.

- TARADO! Socorro, tarado! Polícia! – Ela começou a gritar e eu tentando acalmá-la fiz o pior que eu podia fazer levantei as mãos. – AAAAAAA Tarado, sem vergonha, socorro! – A Senhora jogou o pão sobre mim e munida por seu guarda chuva passou a me bater.

- Senhora! – Gritei, mas era inútil, nem a minha própria voz poderia ser ouvida com os gritos dela. Ela me empurrava com o guarda chuva, então corri e saí da portaria para a rua, nu. Eu estava em um bairro movimentado de Seattle completamente nu.

Sem celular, sem roupa, na lama!

Minha única chance era tentar chegar em minha casa e eu sabia que teria que enfrentar não apenas uma velha louca, mas também varias pessoas. E rezando comecei a correr. Você deve estar rindo da minha situação, eu em seu lugar faria o mesmo.

O lado bom de tudo isso é que era ao menos verão e minha estação favorita. De longe avistei uma igreja, um padre não negaria ajuda a um fiel, ainda mais um fiel nu.

Entrei na igreja e de imediato senti uma calma tremenda e super constrangido com todas aquelas imagens espalhadas pela igreja, fui pelo canto tentando chegar até a sacristia, e como a má sorte estava de mãos dadas com a minha vida hoje, o padre estava concedendo uma oração e em pleno domingo - os horários haviam mudado? Só estavam o padre e algumas senhoras, essas que no momento em que perceberam passaram a gritar.

- Padre! - Tentei.

- Tarado! – De novo não.

- Saia já daqui seu imoral, como ousa na presença de Deus vir até aqui nu. Seu pervertido. – O padre que até então estava calmo se transformou, uma veia passou a saltar em sua testa e ele começava a gritar cada vez mais alto.

- Padre, por favor, eu preciso de ajuda, eu preciso que me ajude.

Erro número um:

Em todas as situações as quais envolvam a falta de roupas NUNCA levante a mão que você está usando para cobrir.

Bom, eu já cometi esse erro duas vezes hoje e foi por isso que todas, sem exceção passaram a gritar e correr atrás; novamente em fuga corri o mais rápido possível, antes que me batessem. Corri, corri e corri até me sentir cansado avistei um banco que era em um ponto de ônibus.

O que de pior poderia me acontecer agora? Ser preso por atentado ao pudor? Talvez, ou até mesmo reencontrar as pessoas que me viram completamente nu, não acho que tenha sido uma cena horrenda e completamente traumatizante. Eu tenho um corpo bonito, modéstia a parte e sou bem definido ou nas palavras de algumas das mulheres com quem já me relacionei, sou gostoso.

Bem eu já estava perdido então, me sentei ali eu fiquei por alguns minutos até perceber que algumas garotas estavam vindo em minha direção. Elas notaram, mas fazia bem ao ego, não? Ser notado e praticamente engolido por meninas com menos idade que Bella.

Bella, o que será que ela estará fazendo? Se perguntando, eu espero "ONDE DIABOS EU ME METI?" Será que ela já notou que minhas roupas estão em seu apartamento ainda e que eu estou completamente nu pela cidade? Provavelmente não, como mulher, ela deve imaginar que eu estou no apartamento da vizinha da frente, ótimo, ela deve me achar um pervertido. Fiquei tão preso pensando no que Bella estaria fazendo ou pensando que só voltei a minha dura realidade quando escutei risinhos. Só então me lembrei das garotas, elas me olhavam como se eu fosse um grande e suculento pedaço de carne e eu até que estava gostando, talvez elas tivessem algumas roupas para me emprestar e eu não me importaria de usar algumas peças femininas.

Para salvar minha vida neste momento eu seria capaz de tudo, ali estava olhando para elas enquanto as mesmas continuavam com suas risadinhas e eu internamente rezando para que elas tivessem algo que cobrisse minha nudez .

Erro número 2:

Não faça preces porque talvez Deus queira lhe-dar uma lição por algo que você cometeu, seja lá quando ou onde.

No momento em que abri minha boca para explicar minha situação para as garotas e talvez conseguir algo, eis que surgi um padre, suas fiéis e um...

POLICIAL!

"É ele, é ele, ele é o homem nu"

Eu escutava totalmente paralisado, mas a visão daquele policial olhando para mim, sua expressão mudando a cada segundo que minhas mãos caíram revelando mais uma vez aquilo que minhas mãos sempre tentavam cobrir, as garotas que até então estavam só nos risinhos e pareciam até querer me ajudar, gritaram em coro. Para minha desgraça acordando de vez aquele policial, então só me restava correr e correr o mais rápido possível.

"Pega ele"

Aquela voz eu conhecia, era a senhora do prédio onde Bella morava e como gritava e conseguia correr, eu passei três quarteirões despistando do policial das fiéis e da senhora. Pelo caminho e tentando salvar minha pele. Eu já estava cansado tanto correr, eu estava até um pouco perdido: eu estava em um beco, olhei por onde entrei e para onde o beco dava até perceber que eu estava onde minha jornada começou, eu estava ao lado do prédio onde Bella morava e que havia a escada de segurança e sua janela estava aberta.

EU FINALMENTE ESTAVA A SALVO DE TUDO E TODOS

Subi pela escada de segurança do prédio e tive a visão pela janela do quarto de Bella, e lá estava ela totalmente alheia ao que havia me acontecido, minha correria essa manhã para salvar esse corpo o qual ela abusou e que por culpa desse apartamento e dessa porta. Maldita porta, passei pela janela me jogando em sua cama fazendo com que ela finalmente despertasse.

"Bom dia"

Nada respondi, eu não tinha palavras para o alívio de toda situação.

"Acabou de acordar?"

Ela parecia tão feliz e disposta enquanto eu estava acabado.

"Eu irei preparar nosso café, parece que alguém aqui anda sonhando."

E ela continuava com seu monólogo uma vez que eu não tinha forças para responder.

"Eu sempre peço para entregarem o pão, leite e o jornal. Então eles já devem estar aqui, eu vou buscar"

E ela saltou da cama nua, saltitando, e eu aliviado relaxei na cama, talvez eu nunca mais passe por aquela porta sem a plena certeza que ela não irá bater ou algo do tipo. Então um barulho forte de algo batendo me chamou atenção, levantei meu corpo apoiando em meus cotovelos e então o grito.

"Edward!"

Eu joguei a cabeça para trás e ri da situação, talvez ela também devesse passar pelo mesmo. Relaxei me deitando na cama ignorando os pedidos de ajuda. E então amanhã não teria apenas relatos do homem nu, mas também de sua namorada.

**Fim**

* * *

**Reviews**


End file.
